


脚部按摩（水鱼 短篇 治愈向 已完结）

by batcat229



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Language Barrier, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内容简介：<br/>水哥在额外训练时发现梅秃的脚受伤了</p>
            </blockquote>





	脚部按摩（水鱼 短篇 治愈向 已完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 食用注意：  
> 1、文风可能很奇怪..........  
> 2、私心让劳古乱入了 >3

      今天依旧是适宜渣团练习的好日子，为了让卡西更快地适应比赛，拉莫斯特地拉上厄齐尔过来帮他加练任意球。说是说“一起加练”，其实厄齐尔已经被他亲爱的鸟爸爸榨得不成人形了，大家心知肚明，加练后大方的副队长一定会以“加强交流能力”啊，“熟悉风土人情”啊，“今天天气不错”啊这样那样的理由拉着他的小鲷鱼去二人聚餐。

      在若干次被心里哼着歌的拉莫斯用世界波洞穿了大门后，皇马队长开始有点不开心了：“听说我刚刚伤愈诶！！如果不是真心想帮忙的话就快点拉着你的小鲷鱼过你的二人世界去！”拉莫斯敏捷地躲过卡西砸过来的球开心地跑向他那只正在发呆的小鲷鱼，阳光的心情却在看到他的表情后烟消云散。

      和通常目无焦点的发呆不同，这次厄齐尔很认真地盯住了自己的左脚踝。是受伤了吗？拉莫斯突然心里一紧。作为足球运动员，受伤是家常便饭，但是伤病恰恰是他们的大敌，他可不想里卡多的悲剧在他身上重演！

      拉莫斯焦急地抓起了厄齐尔的脚，这粗暴的动作让厄齐尔下意识地吼了句盖尔森基兴土话。拉莫斯满脸歉意地放轻了力度。“抱歉，我只以为你受伤了.......”作为谢罪，拉莫斯模仿起自己以前的队长经常对队副做的动作轻轻地为他的脚踝按摩。

        “恩.....谢.....谢谢”惊异地看着拉莫斯熟练的动作，厄齐尔挣扎了一下还是放弃了想抽走脚的冲动——比力量，他当然是比不过后卫的；比速度，现在他的脚还在他手里呢！算了，其实还蛮舒服的，只是可怜了被那句不熟练的西语鼓励到的副队长，他还要小心不要又一个激动地弄伤了自己的队员。好吧，其实拉莫斯私心地认为他的小鲷鱼眼眶泛红一脸委屈的时候更可爱.........

       “其实........”厄齐尔并不知道自己恰到时分地挽救了自己的贞操，但是在他斟酌用词的时候拉莫斯还是及时收回了那些犯罪的思想，更加卖力地按摩。“刚才.....的确......疼？痛？难受？”

       “疼为什么不说？难道要恶化了你才知道休息？！”拉莫斯惩罚性地加重了些力度，成功引起了厄齐尔的一阵吸气声。就在他欣赏厄齐尔开合着的嘴时，厄齐尔的左手报复性地摁上了他的右肩。

       “嘶——”这次吸气的换成拉莫斯了，突如其来的剧痛让他的背开始痉挛，他的手无力地松开了，厄齐尔趁机把脚收了回来。

       “你这只.........”“你不也....疼？”面对快要跳脚的副队长，厄齐尔依旧面无表情，但拉莫斯自动把它脑补成了关心。“你知道的，豪门，受伤，主力，没有。”

       听着厄齐尔用着不熟练的片断式西语努力反驳，拉莫斯觉得这条小鲷鱼真是越~来~越~可~爱~了~~~~拉莫斯一下子把他扑倒在地，吻上了那双可爱的大眼。

       “你在.....干什么！”厄齐尔努力地挣扎着，好不容易终于让拉莫斯抬起了头。

       “你们真像！”终于重拾了好心情的拉莫斯自言自语了起来。

       “像？”厄齐尔这次眼疾手快地挡住了再次掉下的大头，往后爬了一下终于脱离了危险区，但却对这个陌生的词汇念念不忘，好像在报纸上经常看到？

       “和副队长啊！你们真得很像！恩........很接近，很类似”拉莫斯热心地发表自己的发现，却发现这个语言砖家其实根本没听懂。

        “副队长？不是你？类似？？”怕被再次扑到，厄齐尔快速但是很狼狈地爬了起来，往更衣室撤退。

       “是古蒂哥，你来之前就转会了。之前他一直是副队长。”拉莫斯也不灰心，和他心爱的小鲷鱼并肩地走向更衣室。没想到自己和他已经做了2年队友了，上次在正式比赛把他铲倒就像是上辈子的事。

       “嗯，推特上见过，说说？”其实对于这个经常被比较的球员，厄齐尔并不像看起来那样不在意。他经常感觉到压力，他也很在乎自己的实力。只是他更喜欢自己默默地努力，他已经过了可以恣意妄为的时期了。

      “哈哈，我来的时候他已经和队长在一起了。哦，是我们前队长，知道吗？劳尔，你以前的球队还为他封存了球衣。” 尽管拉莫斯体贴地放低了语速，厄齐尔依旧只能懵懵懂懂地听着。面对着打开了话匣子的拉莫斯，厄齐尔难得地还感觉不错，可以杀杀时间。今天聚餐的主题不知道是不是“皇马JQ史”呢？

 

        ————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 听说后面要放些碎碎念：
> 
> 作为临时兴起的一模求支持求摸头（雾）文，灵感来源于水爷带伤上阵的新闻，现实向对于卤煮这种纯颜控只会捏他的伪球迷来说有点难，只是希望不要OOC地太厉害 /A\
> 
> 再PS：关于72和金狼的相似点具体请期待那篇[/删除]连大纲都还不存在[/删除]的冷CP文！
> 
> 再PS的PS：欢迎各位大婶，啊不，大神过来普及一下知识818这对没有最冷只有更冷的cp啊！！！（天音：神马？你自己说他们有相似点却还不清楚是什么？！！）饶命阿！小的只是怕犯了历史性错误而已啊，毕竟小的没看过金狼踢球，只是各种道听途说脑补起来的劳古党啊！！！！好吧，小的只是过来宣传一下顺便求经验的，求大神轻虐............


End file.
